


Mistress

by BFHwantsblood



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11748963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood
Summary: Many people will not like this but I got it as a challenge to write both Frankenstein and Raizel as female, so here it is.WARNING FEMALE FRANKENSTEIN, FEMALE RAIZEL smut





	Mistress

**Frankenstein's POV**  
I stood waiting for my Mistress. It had been hard to watch her leave the school with some students after being apart for so long. 820 years I had waited faithfully for her return although it set my teeth on edge to be apart from her already, I would have to wait just a bit longer to be with her. 

I could not be greedy. I would not be like those nobles and keep her locked away in one place. She deserved the world and I would be sure to take our time to show it to her. To show her there was so much more to life then a window. 

A call from Shinwoo came, saying that they would be here soon but I had the urge to run out the door and go find my Mistress. Why did humans take so long?

When there was a knock at the door, I tried my best to look like nothing was wrong. Like I hadn’t been pacing since first getting home. 

Smile, I told myself as I opened up the door.  
"Come in. Please change into the slippers and make yourselves comfortable"  
  
 

It was later that night, after my secretary had stop by and drive the children home. It was lucky she only lived down the street and didn't have kids of her own. 

"Mistress was the person who attacked Yuna a mutant"  
"I don't know"  
"There is nothing you don’t know about Mutants"  
"I could feel strong wrath and hunger, that can’t be compared to the ones I knew before"  
"Mistress would it be ok if I left later to go find it. I can’t let it roam around these streets it might hurt others"

She nodded and took her seat. I set about making us tea before taking my seat. I tried to sit still; Nobles didn’t like it if you fidgeted but harder then that was trying to keep myself from staring at her.

Those crimson eyes which glowed such a brilliant red when she used her power. Her high cheek bones that were covered is such floorless pale skin which made her shoulder length ebony hair stand out that much more.

I made myself look away again even though it brought back a nagging feeling of worry. What if she vanished while I wasn’t looking.

“What is wrong”  
“Mistress?” I asked, not knowing what she meant.  
“I can feel your distress”  
Her red eyes bored into mine.  
How did I tell her that I didn’t want to let her out of my sight? That I thought she would leave me again.

Her eyes filled will confusion only to be replaced with sorrow.  
“Come here”  
She held out a hand and when I slid mine into hers she pulled me to her. Rapping her strong arms around me and pulling me so close that there wasn’t a breath of space between us.

“I am here now and as long as I live I want to be with you”  
I nodded and hid my face in her shoulder.  
“Where is your bed?”  
I was quick to step back and turn to lead the way. Telling myself it was so I didn’t keep her waiting but it also had the advantage of keeping my face away from her sight.

My room was very bare as I spent most of my time at the school or in the lab. There was a queen size bed and a walk in wardrobe but the main feature was a floor to ceiling window.

Pushing the door open I stepping back to let her enter first, she stopped just in the doorway and looked around before making her way to the bed. The black sheets were going to make her pale skin stand out more, make it look that much more beautiful.

Mistress turned to me once she was seated.  
“Come here”  
I went before I could think about it. As I move she spread her legs making her skirt rise up revealing more of those creamy pale legs. I stood between them and made sure to keep my eyes on hers, watching the smile play on her lips.

“Did you really keep yourself just for me all this time?”  
“Yes Mistress. The touch of anyone else revolts me.”

I watch her eyes light up that brilliant glowing red. Her hand reached out and the sound of my suit shred beneath her touch met my ear but I kept my eyes stubbornly locked to her face.

She moved her hand up between my breasts and moved up to my throat. Her fingers wrapped around and I felt a small moan leave me as her fingers closed ever so slightly. She had my life in her hands as she always had since our bonding.  
A whine left me as her hand moved back down, drifting across my right breast making me take in a breath. My eyes flickered closed and her hand lifted off me. My eyes snapped open and hers were locked on me.

“Keep your eyes on me”  
“Yes Mistress.”  
My voice came out breathless and as my legs tremble like they wanted to collapse beneath me.

Her eyes drifted back down as her hands came up to play with my breasts. Pinching my nipples and making me squirm and breathe in sharp pants.  
  
“Mistress, please.”  
Her eyes locked on mine and I could see the lust in them.  
It took my breath away with its intensity. All of this powerful beings focus on me.  
“What do you want?”  
“Can I touch you please, Mistress?”  
“Later”  
  
She sat back  
“Lay down in the middle of the bed. Face up hands above your head and legs spread”

I moved quickly but made sure to keep my eyes looked on her. Mistress had been my world before and now she was once again. She moved across the bed to rest between my legs and smiled at me as her hands rested on my inner thighs.

“You’re so beautiful and you are all mine.”  
Her fingers traced up and slid over my clit making me cry out. My hands twitched wanting to pull her closer. To clutch her to me and never let go.

Mistress sat up and moved over me pressing down on me. Her lips found mine and a moan left me at the contact. It had been so long since she had kissed me. Since I have felt her lips move against mine. My body heat up with want, with the need for her touch.

Her hand slipped behind my head pulling me closer, I wanted to do the same but I would not touch her without my Mistress saying so. But I want to. Press her against me and never let her go.

Her tongue slid across my bottom lip and I imminently gave her entrance. Let her tongue moved over mine making me tingle all over and I couldn’t help but move my hands to her ebony hair to try pulled her closer.

Mistress pulled away, moving my hands to lie back above my head.  
“I did not tell you to move your hands”  
She moved back so she wasn’t touching me. No I couldn’t stand the distance.

“Mistress plea…” I all but sobbed out.  
My words were cut off as I found her mouth on me. Her tongue moved over my clit lapping at my wetness, making me squirm and fight not to close my eyes. It was all just too much and way not enough.

I couldn’t help but open up the bond between us and push my thoughts on her. To express my need for her that I couldn’t express with my body.  
  
‘Mistress I need you. I need to touch you.’  
I heard her gasp and I felt it. I didn’t know if it was my thoughts or the pleasure I was feeling that I was flooding through to her.  
‘I need you. I need more’  
Her finger slipped inside me parting me and that was all I needed for my orgasm to rip through me.

Mistress moved up the bed pulling me close to her as the last shakes left me. It took me a few moments to realize that she was as naked as me.  
I hadn’t caught my breath enough to talk but that wouldn’t stop me from returning the favor. As I went to wiggle out of her hold she tightened her hold.  
“There is no need for that.”  
I moved my head so our eyes locked  
“You shared pleasure with me, it was quite intense”

I smiled at the blush covering her cheeks.

* * *

 

** Raizel POV: **

“Lay down in the middle of the bed. Face up hands above your head and legs spread”

I told her and watcher her eyes as they heated. She lay as I asked bare and waiting. Her blonde curls just waiting to be tugged, tan skin waiting to be touched and those deep blue eyes locked on me waiting for my every instruction.

I moved to rest between her legs. It had only been a few short weeks for me but it had been hundreds of years for her and I didn’t wish to overwhelm her. Resting my hands on her thighs but keeping my eyes locked on her to gauge her response. Those deep blue eyes blown wide, not in shock but in lust and shear need.   

“You’re so beautiful and you are all mine.”  
I couldn’t help but smirk at her sharp intake and it made me desire to hear more sounds from her. So I moved a hand over her and let a single finger slip over her clit.  
She cried out and the need to be closer overcame me, wanting to feel more of her. To let her know I was here for her and I would always be.

Sitting up and moving up the bed  to pressing myself to her, allowing my weight to reassure her that I was here. She had always been a physical person. Always found it easier to talk with motions than with words.  
  
My lips met hers lightly but she moaned nonetheless. She needed this and I would not let my bonded go without anything she needed. Moving all of my weight onto one arm before reached the other behind her head and pulled her closer before licking at her bottom lip asking for entrance.  

Her lips parted and as my tongue slipped into her mouth, and move in a way I knew she liked. Brushing it over hers and letting her suck ever so lightly. Her hands found my hair and just in that motion I knew how needy she was. Before my sleep she wouldn’t have dared move from the position I put her in. Her very soul loved it with the way I took control and never once had she tried to take it back once she had figured out that she liked it.

Pulled away, my eyes roamed over her and all I could read was uncontrollable need. The need for me to take control and make everything else fade away. Reaching for her hands I moved them back to where they had started.  
“I did not tell you to move your hands”

Sitting back I watched her take it in. There was a mixture of relief and need. Good, she still reacted the way she had beforehand. Moving back between her legs my eyes flickered once more to hers as she breathed out plea.

“Mistress plea…”  
Who was I to make my bonded beg after all this time?

My moves were quickly to cut off her words and turning them into a gasp of pleasure as I licked at her building wetness. She moved and writhed beneath me so my hands gripped her tighter. I looked up as best I could and saw that her eyes were open but not focused on anything.

It was at that point that she opened up the bond between us. I felt myself go damp at her arousal and my heart thumped hard in my chest at the amount of love poring through into me.  
‘Mistress I need you. I need to touch you.’

I couldn’t help but gasp out at the pure want that I felt and amazed that I could cause such a perfect, beautiful being to feel this.  
‘I need you. I need more’  
All I could do was to gave into hers and my own need by slipping a finger inside her. Her mind sawed on pleasure as she cam. I lapped at her juices loving the taste and knowing that I could never get enough.

Once the shakes started to slow I slipped up the bed shredding my clothes on the way when I noticed that I came as well. I must have been so much in her mind that we had shared the pleasure.

Pulling her closer, wrapping my arms around her so her head was tucked into my chest. She was relaxed now even with the rapid breaths. More relaxed than she had been since I had first shown up in her office.

My bonded wiggled and I sifted through her thoughts on what she wanted.  
“There is no need for that.” I told her.  
She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

“You shared pleasure with me, it was quite intense”  
I couldn’t help but blush at how uncontrolled I had been.

She snuggled back in and in a few more moments her breath evened out. I couldn’t help but smile. There was a lot we needed to but right now I was content to just lie here and watch my beautiful bonded sleep in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not mind getting sent challengers. Feel free to leave a challenge in a comment or to PM me on https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2131624/BFHwantsblood


End file.
